Vampry Course 101
by MSs AmErIcA
Summary: Inside
1. Default Chapter

Vampry Course 101  
By Sammi  
  
Summary - Dumbuldore headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and  
Wizardry think demons are an important part of wizarding community.  
So what would be better then hiring the people who know most about  
them? The Slayer Then Wicken and The Demon himself. Harry Ron and  
Hermione find themselves not only facing Voldermort but his newly  
found minions. But they a little help from 2 Scooby's and The slayers  
witch cousin, Hope. (Angel Cordelia , Wesley Gunn Fred I started  
writing this before Cordelia went into a comma and before she died so  
pretend she'll alive and well)  
A/n Vampry is supposed to be spelled that way, I dunno why but on the  
first season of BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER, the first episode The book  
Giles Shows Buffy is called VAMPRY  
  
Chapter 1  
Hope slipped into an almost compartment .Which she believed was  
empty, boy was she wrong. Actually she was 2 guys and a girl wrong.  
Hope slid the door shut and sighed. 'Great' she thought  
"Er, Can I sit here?" She asked point to the empty side of the  
compartment reluctantly  
"Yea go ahead" The haired boy told Hope looking as though he really  
didn't mean it.  
  
Hope's PRO  
  
"Don't worry, I won't listen to you precious convo, I have music to  
rate, and audition tapes for my band to turn down, so much to do, so  
much train time" Buffy always said I was a little to much like Faith.  
Over load sarcasm and I love to slay . It was fun a new adventure  
with every patroll. Not that the Buffster let me patrol alone.  
I first patrolled with Angel, he listen, and then help with the  
problem. When he left I unfortunately patrolled with Spike. He did  
listen, not as good as Angel, but rarely did he help much, But he did  
get me out a tight spot with a demon ' Demon Of Unknown Origin' to  
quote Wesley  
I turned up my punk music all the way, then I noticed the bushy hair  
girl staring at something. And then moving her mouth as if she was  
talking to me  
"Yes?" I asked politely  
"Does this belong to you?" She asked pointing to Spike, the proxide  
bleached villain.  
"Unfortunately, Yea he does. What do you want Spike? What is Riles  
(Riley) here? did he try the hostel 17 thing again?" I asked stifling  
a giggle  
"No Riley is not here, and you little girl are very luck I like . O  
pots is my favorite type." Spike said  
"I am not little!, I am 16 Spike! and you do well to remember it!" I  
said standing up to him (literally) and only meeting his eye brows  
"And I'm 121, now Buff wants you and me to patroll as soon as this  
train stops, We have the Forbidden Forest . Stakes, crosses, bows. We  
not doing this Rileys way love, show no mercy got it?" Spike asked  
sitting down, I sat next to him.  
"But I have to be sorted, and the feast I wanna got to the feast,  
come on Spikeie! ask Buffy if I can go!" I whined "Please?" I begged  
"No worries love, fixed it with Dumbuldore. Your sorted last and no  
one feasts until you do, Happy?" He said  
"No" I said pouting  
"What's the bloody problem now, Hope?" Spike asked annoyed  
"Riley isn't here to kick your but" I said laughing "Thanks for  
letting me sit with you guys, but I gotta jet- Bye!" I grabbed my  
stuff and exited following Spike to Buffy  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~Harrry's  
PRO!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
"Well that was interesting." I commented after that girl Hope left  
"Do you think that was a vampire?" I asked  
"I hope not, I heard Vampire are ER dangerous...." Hermione trailed  
off "Hey, who did they get for the new Defense against the Dark arts  
teacher?" Hermione asked  
"I heard it was an American wicca, which would explain the wandless  
magic year 6 we had to buy, 9 galleons! can you believe it?" Ron said  
stuffing a clourdron cake in his mouth  
"Sorry, I left my crossbow in here.... Um dude your sitting on my 6  
bow holder crossbow it's an antic! Giles will not be happy" She  
mumbled The last part  
"Oh, sorry here" I said handing her the thing with pointy things  
coming out of it  
"Thanks" She turned to leave when something came through the window  
"What happen-" She stop and shot it poof- all gone "Vampire, you  
oughta be careful, this is a public place, they could just, walk  
right in" She said on her way out  
"Woah, they guy had fangs" Ron said staring at the dust  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!Feast!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~  
!~!  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!Hopes  
Pro!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
"I am so hungry, wait, I finally get to prevail over students! I am  
power, oh no what if they don't like me?" Willow was nevus, she was  
rambling  
"I think they'll like you fine" I told her "Wait, if I am teaching  
that class of defense against vampire and demon and stuff, do I sit  
with you guys or the students? I am mean cuz I am a student just and  
teacher too, you know if I'm rambling your let me know right?" I  
rambled  
"Your rambling, Hopeie" Xander told me "But hey we love ya anyway" he  
hugged me  
We walked into a silent great hall and we made it noisy, OOPS this  
greasy guy I think was trying to tell us off when Faith  
'accidentally' kick him in the shin  
"Hope? You will now be sorted" Professor Dumbuldore told me  
"Cool" I sat on the stool and the hat was placed on my head  
"Hum, you are talented no doubt, a good mind, knowledge of what is  
happening helpful. Brave, Nobel, a SLAYER? well only one place to put  
a slayer" a beat and then it said out loud "GRYFFINDOR!"  
I hopped off the stool and turned to Dumbuldore, " Do I sit with the  
student or the teacher cuz I am teaching a class and all and I'm  
gonna stop talking now and let you answer" I stop talking embrassed  
"Where would you fell more comfortable?" he asked "With Buffy or with  
your class mates?"  
"Well er I dunno, are you gonna introduce us, cuz I'd fell better  
with Buffy and all the other if everyone is gonna stare at us..." I  
trailed off  
"Then sit with us today Professor Summers" I smiled and took an open  
seat in the middle of Xander and Spike so I coud keep them from  
killing each other.  
"Oi! why is she sitting with the Professors" a kid who sorta looked  
like Spike asked  
"That brings me to our first order of business" Dumbuldore paused  
"We have some new teachers, Firstly Professor Rosenburg is teaching  
Defense Against The Dark Arts, she will also be teaching you wandless  
magic because she is a wiccian" A beat " Then there is Professor  
Faith and Professor Buffy, the will be teaching Demon Defense I'll  
let them explain in a minute. Then there is Xander, he will be  
helping Professor Giles with anyone who is interested in becoming a  
watcher, there recreating the Watchers council, and lastly Professor  
Spike and Professor Angel -who doesn't seem to be here yet- who will  
be assiting Professor Hope Summers who is teaching a Demon disposal  
class at night she will explain and then there are the helpers  
Winifred will be help in the Aritmacy class Cordelia who will be  
helping Professor Tarlwney and Gunn will be taking over Muggel  
Studies and Wesley who will be help Hargrid" A beat "Hope would you  
be so kind?"  
"Ok, Hi, I'm Hope forget the Professor part I'm one of you a student.  
And you ya Spike look alike and stop talking while I am , I may be a  
student but I pull rake over you" Riley would be proud, I said pulled  
ranked! "Anyway, My class, I mean my Spike and Angels class, will be  
about the disposal of evil demons, now I'm gonna let you know right  
now, you are being taught by 2 vampire Spike and Angel" A pause  
"There will be no accidents in my class both Spike ad Angel will come  
out of my class dust free got it? good, now any questions" I said  
A boy nervously raised his hand "Yes?, you Mr....." I trailed off  
"Potter"  
"Yes, Mr. Potter?" I said again  
"By demons do you mean Vampires?" He asked  
"No, Mr. Potter, I mean Demons, Vampires, Promotos, Whittakers,  
Polgars, I could go on all night, But I'm sure you get the idea  
right?" I asked  
"Unfotutally, I do" He told me  
"The truth hurts, any other questions?" I asked  
"Yea I have one, Is there any room for a rouge demon hunter?" It was  
Riley  
"May I introduce Mr. Riley Finn, I'm gonna be a quite student again  
and Give Riley a chance to explain himself" I sat down against my  
better judgment  
"Professor Dumbuldore invited me" A beat "I don't exactly know why  
but I do as I am told, no questions asked" What a good little solider  
Riles was  
"What about Sam?" Buffy mumbled  
"Dead, Pogara demon, Pragewa" Riley explained sadly  
"Riles I'm-" He cut me off  
"So Professor, What am I doing here?" Professor Dumbuldore smiled  
"Let the feast begin" he said clapping his hand  
Riley walked over to the Professor's table "Professor Agent Riley  
Finn reporting for duty, now please tell me what the hell I am doing  
here?'' Riley asked annoyed  
"You are here to teach Demon Defense, of course" I saw the look on  
Buffy's face  
"Professor, I could use Solider boy over here and Buffy could have  
Spike with her, It would work better one demon per demon class" I  
said hopefully  
"No no Riley would do much better in Demon Defense, now agent Finn  
sit and we shall eat"  
There was only an open seat next to Spike "Do not dust my T.A. Riley,  
I am warning you!" I told Riles  
"So sercet agent man, how ya been ?" Xander asked  
"Umm fine oOoO CHICKEN" Riley was always a weird guy "What about you  
Xand?" Riley asked back "So Hope I heard you, Pull rank, my little  
solider!"  
"Fine, Does anyone know, What a Hargid is?" Xander asked  
"Me" A very tall very large man said  
"Why thank you now, can you tell me what it is?"  
"Me, I'm Hargid" Oh no, please don't let him say something stupid.  
"Oh" Thank God, for once in his life Xander hand nothing to say  
  
Well that was chapter 1, I hope you liked it.. if not, I really  
suggest you don't read anymore of it, don't review it either.......  
but if you did YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Sammi 


	2. Starting out at Hogawrts

Vampry Course 101  
Chapter 2  
By Sammi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hopes PRO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The feast was over and we were heading back to the Gryffindor Common room. This school was huge! and the Stairs move! it's awesome at Sorcery nothing like that happened!. I wasn't really paying attention because I was half on patrol,  
  
"Psst" I heard I turned around, stake help up high, it was Xander. How lucky was he I didn't have my battle ax? "XANDER!" I shouted " YOU are so lucky I didn't..." everyone turned to look at me " What do you want? NOTHING to see here move along" I told them .  
  
"Buffy says patrol at midnight, can you sneak out?" He asked in a whisper "If I can sneak out of Algebra I can sneak out of ...." I paused Xander gave me a brotherly look " I mean yea I can no worries.." I trailed off "I gotta get to the common room..." I hugged him good night and followed the Gryffindors.  
  
"Girls your rooms are up the stairs and to your right, boys the same on your left, Lights out in 10 minutes" A perfect said I started to fellow the girl when the Perfect stopped me. " Your rooming with Hermione and Ginny top tower" She told me "Thanks" I mumbled 'Great more people I don't know. And what kind of a name is Hermione?' I walked into the room it was HUGE!  
  
"Hi!" A girl with flaming red hair like Willow said "I'm Ginny"  
  
"Hi, I'm Hope, um which bed is mine?" I asked  
  
"That one it's near the window, I hope you don't mind but yea" Ginny sort of reminded me of my friend Emily except nicer  
  
"It's fine it will better for me, I like to climb onto the roof at night and look at the stars..." Of course I ment I like to sneak out and kill vampires, but oh well  
  
"Oh, I don't like to go out at night , I just don't" Good safer "Can you keep a secrete?" I nodded "My brother and his friends do all the time, after hours, there so stupid" Ginny cast a look out the window " There they go"  
  
"What? Oh my god they can't go out at night are they insane," I grabbed my battle ax and looked down "Not to high, about as high as school I can do this- Don't wait up" I told Ginny then jumped  
  
I saw 3 people Ginny brother and friends, then I saw 1 figure heading towards them. I looked at my watch 10:00 2 hours before anyone of us should be out. I ran down past the 3 people. It was a vampire.  
  
He threw a punch. I block it. I kicked him in the gut he fell I pick up my battle ax swong he ducked I swong again his head rolled off . within 3 seconds DUST. The 3 people ran down to me the first one said " Wow, you did it again" I put on a puzzled face "What are you talking about?" I asked "Thats the second time you saved us" The girl said "Yea," Said the darker haired boy  
  
"Oh well your welcome" I said The red head opened his mouth "Shh" I said "Someone's coming" I looked at the entrance I looked hard and I saw ANGEL! Wesley Gunn Cordy and 2 person 1 Demon I didn't know "You lot get where your going or go back to the castle" I started to walked towards Angel  
  
"Wait we can help you , you know kill the demons" The dark haired boy said  
  
"No, Thats my friend Angel, and Cordy and Gun and Wesley and well I don't know the other 3 anyway Angel Wesley and Cordy and Gunn are your teacher soooo you should probably get back up to the castle"  
  
"Angel!" I shouted running forward "Angel Hi, Gunn Wesley Cordy people I don't know Hi!" I hugged Angel Wesley and Cordy Gunn and I did our handshake  
  
"Oh, Hope this is Lorene he anagogic"  
  
"Really? He looks like he eating enough" I said  
  
"It means he's physic (Oh) This is Winifred we call her Fred, and this is Connor he will be a student" "Hey!" I said "Come on the castle is this way" I paused " I'm gonna take you guys to Professor Dumbuldore, because you need to be sorted and you need your job assignments" I told them. Walking up the stair I suddenly remember one of the stair was a vanishing "Connor! Watch out that star it- vanishes" I said as Connor's foot got stuck in the stair "Gee thanks for the warning" Connnor remarked "Hey! I've only been here for 6 hours I don't remember every thing there is to know about this school" I argued "Yea well-" Lorene cut him off "Now now children lets play nice" He said "Fine sorry" I paused " Now lets pulled your foot out- Don't worry I remember how to get your foot out, Neville's foot got stuck about an hour ago, move your hand !" I pulled and it came right out " Come on before Professor Sanpe hears us" I turned to walk and right in front of me stood Professor Snape "Now now now, Miss Summers" "Thats Professor Summers" Angel corrected in a growl  
  
"Angel stand down" I said "What do you want Professor?" I asked "I merely thought you were a student, which , you are! so lets see ten points from Gryffindor and 50 points for bringing a demon in" Yes that should do it "SEVERUS!" Professor Dumbuldore boomed " Now now, Hope those points have been restored" He looked around " All of you in my office, Severus You should get back to Slyrtherin tower" I turned my head to Connor and he said "Thats what we have to look forward to?" I nodded looked up and said "Take me now" "Hey, I'm sorry about snapping at you" I told him "It's cool, so have you known Cordy Wesley and Dad long?" Connor asked "Well I've known Codry and Angel since like '97 and Wesley since like '98 or '99" I said " Hey er I never met Fred or Lorene right?" I asked I seem to forget people easily "No, no you didn't" "Oh, good , I would feel horrible if I forgot them.." I trailed off "Angel!" I ran towards him "Meet Buffy outside at 12:00, tell her I sent you cuz I couldn't leave ok?" I asked "Please?" I pleaded "Yea fine" Angel had a confused look on his face. "Spike are they you know together?" Angel asked me "Um well you know, I don't know- you have to ask Spike" I told him "Or Buffy, why don't you ask Buffy "I said neverusly "O....K" Angel answered confused " Lemon Drop" Dumbuldore said the password to his office 


End file.
